


Risky Business

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: @blaineanderhum (Blaine has a TikTok and he’s obsessed) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexting, TikTok, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, yes we’re doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: In his quest to do all the random TikTok trends he stumbles upon, Blaine decides to try out the trend of sending a dirty text to your partner at an inappropriate time. It’s Christmas in Lima, and Blaine can’t help but go in for the kill.Fluff, humor, and TikTok. Yep. Again.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: @blaineanderhum (Blaine has a TikTok and he’s obsessed) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848937
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m slightly ashamed to be doing TikTok fics because they’re just... BORDERLINE crack fics imo... but also, Blaine would totally have a TikTok and my sister (who is basically my beta) is OBSESSED with the idea of Blaine getting way into TikTok. Thus, I write these little moments for her.
> 
> Nonetheless, I still hope you enjoy this tiny snippet of humor! It was fun to write, especially as a break from the other fic I’m writing atm — a super angsty/emotional hurt/comfort fic where Kurt and Blaine have a huge heart-to-heart after their season six reunion. I’m enjoying writing it thus far, but it can get a little draining with how emotionally intense it is at times.
> 
> So, TikTok. Enjoy!

Christmas at the Hudson-Hummel home is a small but warm affair. Kurt and Blaine usually return to Lima for the holidays, staying for a few days before heading back to New York just in time to beat the tourist rush for New Year’s Eve.

While it’s typically only Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine on Christmas Day, the day after Christmas sees its fair share of visitors. Jesse and Rachel, if they’re in Lima, will make an appearance, and Sam always stops in for a dinner of leftovers. This year, the house is unusually full on the 26th, as Rachel and Jesse stopped by just as dinner was being set out and were convinced to stay (if Carole knows Rachel’s in Lima for the holidays, she’ll make a few small vegan dishes for her to take back home with her).

After dinner, they all settle into the living room with warm drinks, a fire crackling as they catch up and reminisce. Sam tells them all about the new set list he’s already playing around with for Regionals, the New Directions having just come off of another Sectionals win.

“You know, Sam, if you need some help with the choreography, I’d be happy to do a video call session on one of my off-days,” Jesse offers, and Kurt catches Blaine’s gaze from across the room.

Blaine stifles a laugh as Kurt rolls his eyes. They’ve all grown to love and appreciate Jesse in his own special way, but he still deserves an eye roll every now and again.

“Oh, yeah, that would be great,” Sam replies genuinely, ever-friendly as always. “I’ll text you, dude. Do we even have each other’s numbers? I don’t know if I have yours, if I need to text you I always go through Rachel —“

Blaine nudges Sam, who’s sitting next to him on the couch. “I’ll send you his number.”

“Yeah, Sam, just let me know, and if I’m not too busy, I’ll skype in,” Jesse smiles. “Maybe Rach and I could do a masterclass some afternoon.”

Blaine sends Sam Jesse’s contact info, then switches over to his husband’s message chain.

 **Blaine** : st. berry back at it again

 **Blaine** : I love them but WOW

Kurt raises an eyebrow from across the room, typing out a quick message with a secretive smile. 

**Kurt** : sometimes you just need to smile and nod. But they mean well.

 **Blaine** : you’re so far away I miss you

Blaine glances up to see his husband shaking his head amusedly while he types back a response.

 **Kurt** : you can come over here if you want. I just thought you’d want to get your snuggle on with Sam while he’s here 

Kurt’s definitely not wrong. He and Sam took a couch with Carole, happily leaving no space between themselves as they relax and talk. Blaine’s not going to lie — he misses Sam when they’re in New York, and he knows Sam misses him just as much.

“Blaine’s helped with some of the arrangements when Brad’s not around,” Sam comments, and the mention of his name startles him into the conversation again.

He picks his head up from his phone. “Oh, yeah, it’s no problem. I’m happy to help.”

When Rachel jumps in again to talk about the new show Jesse’s working on, Blaine returns to his phone.

 **Blaine** : ik I guess I’ll let Blam reign and stay here

 _Unless_... Blaine’s suddenly struck by yet another Tik Tok trend that’s been floating around — sending your partner a dirty text at an inappropriate time. Why not try it out at the perfect opportunity?

He waits a few minutes, letting the conversation drift on for a bit longer, discreetly pulling out his phone when Sam’s definitely not looking over his shoulder in subconscious nosiness.

 **Blaine** : baby you look so good rn. makes me want to go up to your room and make you find a way to keep me from screaming your name... I can think of a few things 😏

Blaine watches in anticipatory amusement as Kurt picks up his phone yet again, glancing at the screen. As he scans the message, his eyes grow wide, and he sets an exasperated glare on Blaine — but he notices how Kurt’s lips are failing to keep from tilting up into a flustered grin.

“Um, I’ll be right back,” Kurt remarks hurriedly, hopping out of his chair and making a beeline for the nearby powder room. Blaine had turned off his ringer ever since he had started texting Kurt about Rachel and Jesse, but he tries to maintain nonchalance as he waits for his screen to light up.

He gets his wish just seconds later.

 **Kurt** : you can’t just SAY things like that!! My dad is literally TWO FEET AWAY from me!!

Blaine bites his lip to keep from giggling and types back a response. 

**Blaine** : don’t tell me you’re not interested

 **Kurt** : I’m currently in the bathroom of my parents’ house splashing water on my face and trying desperately NOT to be interested like a goddamn sixteen year old

 **Blaine** : now’s probably a bad time to tell you this was all a TikTok trend right

 **Kurt** : oh my god

 **Kurt** : BLAINE

 **Kurt** : wait did you even film it? I didn’t see you filming

 **Blaine** : omg I might have forgotten that part

 **Kurt** : oh my god.

 **Blaine** : although I stand by what I said nonetheless

 **Kurt** : B, apparently utter exasperation isn’t even enough to help me cool off so it might be best if you’d put a pause on texting me.

 **Blaine** : noted. think of me while we’re apart ❤️

 **Kurt** : no ❤️

“Dude, you’ve gotta stop texting Kurt,” Sam leans into his space. “You’ve got that smile so I know that’s who you’re texting. I don’t want to know why, but you’re not subtle and you should probably stop.”

Blaine turns off his phone, patting Sam’s arm with a smile. “No problem, buddy.”

Kurt emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking relatively put-together albeit the death glare he sends his husband’s way. Blaine just gives him his most innocent smile in return, willing himself not to laugh when Kurt grabs a blanket and promptly lays it over himself as he sits down again.

He may not have gotten a video of it, but Blaine once again has TikTok to thank for yet another beautiful moment that he gets to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series. Why not?
> 
> Thank you all for your endless support through comments and kudos! I appreciate you reading all of my works, even silly little fics like this one!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
